Ya falta poco (Autora: MIkimoco)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Un ente oscuro y misterioso atormenta al joven Marcos Faust. Ya falta poco...para el final...


_¡Buenos días/noches! Hoy decidí publicar algo totalmente diferente. Ya saben que mi deber aquí en la humilde pagina de FanFiction es traducir historias de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, algo que me gusta hacer y además lo considero mi pequeña colaboración al fandom brony y una ayuda para aquellos que no saben ingles xD. Pero también deben saber que soy capaz de crear mis propias obras. Me encanta escribir desde los 6 años, más o menos, principalmente terror y suspenso._

 _En fin, hoy tendrán el placer de leer este cuento. No sé si voy a publicar más, creo que depende del recibimiento que obtenga este mismo :3_

 _Aclaro desde ya: No, no es un fanfic de nada. Y tampoco tengo deseos de escribir un fanfic, al menos por ahora._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Ya falta poco…

Todas las personas que tuvieron el placer de conocer a Marcos Faust podrían afirmar que él se obsesionaba con las películas, era un cineasta obsesivo. Su madre, secundada por su hermana, consideraba que habiendo tantos pasatiempos interesantes y productivos en el mundo, el hijo menor del matrimonio Faust había optado por pasarse horas sentado en el sillón frente a la pantalla. Su padre no podía estar más orgulloso, después de todo, él había iniciado a Marcos en el universo de la cinematografía. Ambos, padre e hijo, atesoraban esas tardes de sábados donde el estudio del Sr. Faust se convertía en una sala de cine, aunque la calidad de las cintas de VHS no eran las mejores. Las opiniones volaban, pero la más resaltable era la propia palabra de Marcos Faust. Él admitía tener una obsesión, pero de esas que son inofensivas, que no perjudican ni al afectado ni a sus allegados. ¿Cómo la creación humana más disfrutable y capaz de perdurar por siglos en la mente colectiva, podía ser perjudicial? Marcos, como puede suponerse, había visto miles de películas en su vida, desde filmes en blanco y negro con música instrumental acompañando la historia, hasta aquellos videos que se jactaban de poseer efectos especiales que rozaban el realismo. Su biblioteca rebosaba de revistas relacionadas con el tema, con los eventos multitudinarios de actores y aficionados como él y los acostumbrados chismes de turno. Todo esto podía prestar a confusión. Marcos no era un experto de aquellos que presumían saber de la vida y obra de los actores, que poseían conocimiento de las cifras en dólares que tuvieron que invertir los productores de cada película. ¡No! Marcos tenía una simple experiencia. Sabía reconocer cuando una actuación era terrible o admirable, en qué momento podía señalarse una incongruencia en el guion, si era mejor grabar la escena en un primer plano o desde el punto de vista del protagonista. La fotografía, la escenografía…Dichos detalles eran revisados por el ojo analítico de Marcos y anotado en su libreta junto a la calificación final de la película. Y si su humor era óptimo, compartía sus observaciones en algún foro de discusión de internet, donde ponía a prueba a otros amantes del séptimo arte.

Marcos no le daba la espalda a ningún género, aunque veía con ojos brillantes a los estrenos de género romántico y policial. Por esa razón, no dudo en echar un vistazo a la primera de una trilogía de películas, llamada "Cerrado". La trilogía era antigua, pero estaba de moda utilizar las nuevas tecnologías para mejorar la resolución de los clásicos, y mientras tanto recaudar algún que otro dinero del bolsillo de los adultos nostálgicos. La sinopsis que rezaba la página web era la siguiente:

 _"Una serie de asesinatos ocurren en un pueblo aislado de Arizona. El inspector Paul Rivers conoce a un grupo de supervivientes del fatal asesino. Todos ellos coinciden en una cosa: el asesino acostumbra, antes de matar a sus objetivos, susurrar en sus oídos una serie de números. El inspector deberá averiguar qué significan y salvar a los ciudadanos del pueblo._

Para Marcos, la sinopsis no era muy convincente, pero las múltiples reseñas que encontró afirmaban que la película era recomendable para las personas que gozaban de un buen final inesperado. Ese tipo de cosas encantaban a Marcos, así que compró una entrada en el modesto cine Aladdin a unas veinte cuadras de su hogar, y libreta en mano, valoró el filme.

Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. "Buen desarrollo, final estupendo…La actuación podría estar mejor", había garabateado en su libreta, "Bien ambientado, buen vestuario, el sonido es…extraño. Aunque tampoco puede pedirse demasiado a una película de los '50". Marcos, para su sorpresa, se encontró ansioso por ver la siguiente película. Si, fue un filme bueno, pero no comprendía la razón de su ansiedad, era un sentimiento muy fuerte que lo remontaba a su infancia cuando esperaba en la fila del cine apretando con firmeza la mano de su padre. Una idea cruzó por su mente, un impulso que deseó descartar por vergüenza, pero la añoranza terminó vencedora. Apenas se actualizó la cartelera del cine y vio que la segunda película "Semiabierto" estaba de estreno, telefoneó a su padre para preguntarle si quería acompañarlo a verla. El Sr. Faust se mostró más complacido que sorprendido, y aceptó con la condición de que él pagaría las entradas y los pochoclos.

Ambos entusiasmados ocuparon sus lugares en el cine, en el centro de la sala. La película empezó con normalidad, la escena trascurría varios años antes de los acontecimientos de la primera parte. Mientras su padre devoraba los pochoclos sin reparos, Marcos mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla, su mano izquierda apretando la libreta hasta que tres de sus hojas se rompieron.

—Marcos, ¿estás bien?—, preguntó su padre, apoyando la mano en su codo, provocándole un sobresalto.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

No era verdad, algo andaba mal. Algo estaba desgarrando sus nervios, como una rata hambrienta. Ese algo estaba frente a él, en la pantalla. Observó a las personas en el cine. Todos lucían indiferentes, intercambiando comentarios en voz baja o acomodándose de vez en cuando en sus asientos. Ninguno parecía percatarse de lo que Marcos no podía evitar notar. Había una figura en la película. Un hombre completamente vestido de negro. Un sombrero de ala ancha ensombrecía su rostro, ocultando sus facciones. Al principio, Marcos pensó que estaba en el fondo de la escena, parado en la esquina de la avenida donde los protagonistas tomaban café y reflexionaban sobre el paradero del asesino. Pero cuando la escena cambió, la figura continuaba en la misma posición, esta vez junto a un árbol. El hombre de negro no estaba en el fondo, estaba superpuesto sobre la escena de la película. Para confirmar esto, el inspector Paul giró su cabeza, causando la ilusión de que el hombre misterioso estuviera sobre su mejilla, como una mancha.

No se movía, y eso estaba agotando la paciencia de Marcos más que cualquier otra cosa. Deseo incorporarse y abandonar la sala, pero una voz infantil en su cabeza le recordó que su padre estaba junto a él, y que este era un momento especial para ambos, un momento que hace treinta años era frecuente. Por lo tanto, permaneció en su sitio, intentando concentrar su atención en los eventos de la película.

—Esto hay que repetirlo, hijo. Me encanto—, comentó el Sr. Faust, abrazando a Marcos. Este último le correspondió el gesto, tratando de trasmitir una calidez que en realidad no poseía. Su mente estaba fría, hurgando en la lógica para deducir por qué en el filme había un personaje tan fuera de contexto.

Todas las personas que tuvieron el placer de conocer a Marcos Faust durante las dos semanas anteriores al día fatal pueden afirmar que él tenía una obsesión demente, no por las películas, sino por una trilogía de películas en particular. Marcos centró todos sus esfuerzos, todas sus habilidades analíticas, para descubrir el origen y la función del hombre de negro en la película que compartió con su padre. No hace falta aclarar, que en algún momento dudó de si él era el único ser vivo capaz de ver tal fenómeno. Luego de navegar por horas en la internet y reunirse con algunos compañeros amantes del cine para hablar en persona, descubrió que la respuesta a esa cuestión era no. Había otros, tanto hombres como mujeres, que también habían sudado de incomodidad al ver al hombre misterioso en el cine. Algunos aseguraban haberlo visto por un milisegundo, y que luego se había esfumado como una alucinación. Otros decían haber sufrido la ilusión óptica de que el individuo se estaba acercando hacia ellos. La mayoría juro no aventurarse a ver la última parte de la trilogía, denominada "No lo abras". Marcos no tenía la misma opinión, él quería verla. En su interior, albergaba un sentimiento absurdo, que no tenía una razón coherente para estar allí. Marcos estaba furioso con el hombre de negro. No sólo porque había arruinado su primera noche de cine de padre e hijo en años, sino porque no podía admitir que un elemento tan insignificante, y sobre todo ficticio, lo perturbara de esa forma. Marcos Faust estaba cien por ciento convencido de que el individuo de negro era una creación del director, a quien tal vez le gustaba jugar con las ilusiones y hacer creer a su audiencia que estaban ante un hecho paranormal. Con esos pensamientos, Marcos decidió entrevistar a Franco Escarlata, el director en cuestión, que se presentaría en la feria anual dedicada a la cinematografía.

Eligiendo un traje elegante para dar una impresión más apropiada, Marcos hizo su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad y después de una breve espera en la boletería, ingreso al pabellón donde Escarlata daría una pequeña conferencia. Una hora después, Faust por fin logró encontrarse frente a frente con su objetivo. Ambos estaban sentados en sillas acolchonadas, separados por una mesa ratona y la mirada atenta del único guardia de seguridad presente en ese sector privado del edificio, aunque seguramente había más ubicados del otro lado de la puerta. Marcos intentó hacer la conversación lo más amena posible, para ganarse la confianza de Escarlata, aunque este siempre se mostraba cordial con aquellos interesados en su trabajo. Poco a poco, logró encaminar la entrevista hacia su punto de interés, y Marcos rezó para que la balanza se mantuviera equilibrada y no colapsara bajo el peso de la incomodidad o la ira.

—Por supuesto, los directores también tenemos nuestras tendencias o modas, como quieras llamarlo—, respondió Escarlata luego de una pausa donde reflexionó sobre la reciente pregunta de Marcos, —El cine lamentablemente, se ha convertido en una empresa, y cuando una empresa ve que cierto producto se vende como bombones en 14 de febrero, empieza a multiplicarlo hasta la saciedad. Por ejemplo, los directores ahora tienen la costumbre de siempre hacer una segunda parte ya que si la primera película tuvo éxito, la segunda le irá igual o mejor. También está de moda el género de acción, donde la historia no tiene gran importancia, sino la dosis de efectos especiales que se le aplique—, explicó con una sonrisa irónica.

—Sí, totalmente—, dijo Marcos, realizando unas anotaciones en su libreta—, y también es común que los directores coloquen en sus filmes detalles que pocos pueden percibir, pequeños objetos…o personajes en el fondo de las escenas, cuya función es trasmitir algún mensaje o solo causar dudas en el espectador—. Marcos no pudo evitar suprimir un tono de fastidio al comentar en esa última parte.

—Oh, si—, dijo Escarlata, quitándose los anteojos y limpiándolos con el pañuelo de su bolsillo. La conversación quedo suspendida mientras él terminaba esta tarea. Marcos mantenía sus ojos fijos en el longevo director, deseando que el peso de su mirada le afectara y le incitará a hablar. Estaba seguro que Escarlata había captado su indirecta.

—Pero claro que no todos los espectadores pueden interpretar o siquiera notar estos detalles ocultos—, habló por fin el director, con voz carente de emoción.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué algunos pueden ver ciertas cosas y otros no?—, preguntó Marcos de forma impulsiva.

Las arrugas que serpenteaban el rostro de Escarlata parecieron profundizarse, —Tal vez porque hay ciertas cosas que prefieren mantenerse anónimas y escondidas. Y sólo se muestran ante aquellos que de verdad pueden expresar algún interés en ellas.

Un sonido perturbó la atmosfera. El guardia hasta ese momento silencioso, se había aclarado la garganta.

—Perdón señores. Me informan que su coche ya está listo para llevarlo al próximo evento, Sr. Escarlata.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, se incorporó y empezó a abotonarse el saco. Marcos abrió la boca. La cerró al observar la mirada de preocupación del director. Este dio unos pasos en dirección a la salida mientras el guardia abría la puerta. Marcos se acercó y puso la mano sobre su hombro.

—Sr. Escarlata…

—¿Si?

—¿Qué quiere de mí?

De nuevo, silencio.

—Es un conservador. Es lo único que sé. Y con eso basta. Hay cosas que es mejor ignorar—. Encogiéndose ante la brisa fría del exterior, Escarlata se retiró del lugar.

Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Marcos, y apenas fue consciente que sus propios pies también lo trasportaban a la salida.

* * *

—Siéntese, por favor—, indicó el comisario Wilkes, sin apartar la mirada de la computadora y su mano rolliza tomando con firmeza su taza de café. El joven retiró la gorra de su cabeza, revelando un cabello alborotado, y se sentó ante el escritorio cubierto de papeles.

—Veamos. Según el informe que tengo aquí—, dijo Wilkes, entrecerrando los ojos para leer las diminutas letras en el monitor, —Usted es Matías Ramírez, celador del cine "Aladdin" y estuvo presente durante el incidente acontecido el 26 de agosto—.

El comisario miró por primera vez al testigo, cuya característica más notoria eran las marcas de acné de su reciente adolescencia. El mismo asintió con la cabeza, con la gorra descansando sobre su regazo y los ojos ausentes.

—Muy bien. Necesito que me cuente cada detalle que recuerde—, dijo Wilkes, acomodando sus dedos sobre el teclado, listos para escribir el testimonio. El joven aferró la gorra, cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda y temblorosa.

—En vida había visto algo así…—, el chico era corpulento, pero en esos momentos parecía un cachorro ante las amenazas violentas de su dueño.

—Mira, ya sé que no es un recuerdo bonito, los testigos anteriores me lo confirmaron, en especial la señora que estaba en la butaca siguiente a ese condenado—, el comisario Wilkes intentó mantener un volumen de voz suave, aunque su impaciencia hacia parecer sus palabras como un discurso repetido hasta el cansancio. —Pero necesitamos todos los datos posibles para entender el caso. Así que relájese y ayúdenos—.

En realidad, el testimonio del joven era inútil para el departamento de investigación. Siendo sinceros, ya sabían todo lo que necesitaban saber, pero el caso era tan extraño e insólito que alcanzar una explicación razonable era una tarea no imposible, sino que no valía la pena molestarse en analizar. Sin embargo, la prensa había enfocado todas sus miradas en el hecho, y diarios, revistas, noticieros exigían testimonios para alimentar el morbo y la curiosidad de la ciudadanía.

Por lo tanto, el comisario Wilkes tomó un sorbo de su café y volvió a colocar sus dedos en el teclado, esperando con una paciencia que no había logrado desarrollar a pesar de los años pasados.

—Bueno, cuando ese hombre llegó al principio de la fila del cine y se acercó a mi compañero y a mí, supe que iba a dar problemas—, dijo el chico ahora con más calma—. Llevaba un chaleco abierto y una camisa arrugada. Parecía un vagabundo, o un tipo que hubieran echado de su trabajo y hubiera entrado en una crisis nerviosa. Marcamos su boleto y entró tambaleándose a la sala de cine. Cuando recibimos al último de la fila, entramos, cerramos la puerta tras nosotros y nos quedamos allí en el pasillo, metros alejados de la escalera para ir a las butacas.

—Vas bien, chico, continua—, el comisario tecleaba con rapidez experta, y con la misma rapidez miró el reloj. El chico se estaba tomando en serio lo de informar sobre cada dato posible.

—Habrán pasado veinte minutos, cuando una señora nos llamó porque la butaca donde su hijo estaba sentado estaba defectuosa, y nos pidió cambiar de asientos. Yo suspiré y le pedí paciencia, no quería causar mucho alboroto, todos odiamos que interrumpan nuestra película, ya sabe. Entonces, encendí mi linterna, busqué dos lugares vacíos y dirigí a la señora hasta allí. Mientras tanto, me fijé en el "condenado", como usted lo llamó, que estaba tres butacas más arriba. La película era muy buena, y todos los presentes la miraban con atención, pero ese tipo parecía hipnotizado. Tenía ojos muy abiertos y recorría la pantalla para no perderse ni un detalle. Incluso había dejado los pochoclos olvidados en sus piernas. Le hice una seña a mi compañero y le dije que tuviera vigilado al tipo, porque parecía loco.

—¿Pudo ver si llevaba una cámara?

—¿Qué?

—Una cámara. Un testigo aseguró que llevaba una cámara.

—Eh, de ese ángulo no pude ver nada. Pero después mi compañero me dijo que el tipo tenía algo cuadrado en la mano. Supongo que era una cámara—, aclaró el chico en un tono de disculpa.

—Está bien, sigue—, el comisario decidió no interrumpir más.

—La película ya estaba por terminar, faltarían quince minutos, cuando escuchamos un grito de mujer. "¿Qué está haciendo?", decía. Fuimos y vimos que quién había gritado eso era la señora que estaba al lado del "condenado". El mismo le estaba agarrando el antebrazo a ella, y la señora forcejeaba para soltarse. El tipo no hacía caso a sus quejas, sino que continuaba mirando la pantalla, pero ahora tenía una expresión paranoica, puedo jurar que podía ver el sudor de su frente desde mi posición. Comencé a correr hacia él y él comenzó a gritar: "¡Ahí esta! ¡¿No lo ven?! ¡Ocupa toda la pantalla! ¡Pero no lo ven ni en fotos, malditos desgraciados!"—.

El chico hizo una pausa, visiblemente perturbado al recordar los acontecimientos siguientes, que el comisario deseó que fueran los últimos. Ya era hora de cenar.

—Mi compañero se había adelantado y le había agarrado el brazo con el que tenía prisionera a la señora. Luego me dijo que el tipo tenía una fuerza descomunal, típica de los locos. Cuando logró liberar a la señora, que por suerte sólo tenía cinco marcas rojas en el antebrazo, el "condenado" saltó por encima de la butaca y aterrizó en las escaleras. Comenzó a bajar muy rápido, algunos de los presentes reaccionaron e intentaron detenerlo estirando sus brazos para tomarlo por los pantalones o interponiendo un pie para que cayera. Pero el tipo esquivaba a todos. Por fin, llegó a su destino: se detuvo frente a la pantalla, entre las dos salidas de emergencia. Había dejado de gritar, y sólo balbuceaba cosas que no se entendían. La seguridad ya había llegado, y lo rodearon con sus bastones alzados. La película estaba en la escena final, el asesino fue descubierto y se veía a los protagonistas felices sentados en un banco del parque. Todos estábamos expectantes. Entonces…

El comisario detuvo su incansable tecleo, y observó al chico, asombrado. Estaba riendo. No era una risa asustada, era una risa de alivio, como si al relatar toda la historia, se estuviera sacando un tremendo peso de encima.

—Entonces…—, logró decir entre carcajadas, —Estiró su mano hacia la pantalla, como si quisiera tocarla, y comenzó a escupir sangre. Parecía que le hubieran cortado la lengua. La cantidad era increíble—, Martin Ramírez empezó a sollozar, —Por los ojos…las orejas…luego, se desmayó… o murió…no sé.

El chico perdió la compostura y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Su gran torso se sacudía con el llanto irremediable. El comisario Wilkes suspiró y se acercó a consolarlo.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?

No…

Ya sé dónde estoy…

Pero…

Ya no importa...

Estoy perdido en la memoria.

De la gente.

Esto es lo que quería.

Él.

Es un conservador.

Él.

Es un restaurador.

Un coleccionista.

¿De qué?

De aquellos como él.

Rechazados…

Apartados…

No quiero regresar.

No queremos regresar. No con él.

Pero la hora se acerca…

No…

Tiene un ojo…

No…

No lo dejes…

No dejes que se abra…

* * *

 _Pues...eso...fin xD Acepto opiniones de todo tipo, no voy a enojarme, lo prometo *mano derecha al corazón* ¡Saludos!_

 _Por cierto, se preguntaran por qué carajo ubique esta historia en la categoria "Dark Tower Series", saga de libros escrita por Stephen King. La razon es, que me base minimamente en uno de los personajes, llamado Randall Flagg, conocido como Walter Padick. El tipo tiene poderes sobrenaturales y una capacidad increible de influenciar a la gente. Ademas, él siempre trabaja detras de escena, casi nunca se involucra directamente en los hechos. Me inspire en esto ultimo para el villano de mi historia, ya que él actua en la escena misma, al contrario de Randall. Si, me lo tome literal xD_


End file.
